The Fox and the Bartender
by hopefulfeathers
Summary: An OQPromptParty entry, #60 Season 7 AU: Roni takes in a stray fox who turns out to be Robin
1. The Fox and the Bartender

**Finally made it for Day Four (Thursday) of OQPromptParty!**

**Prompt 60. Season 7 AU: Roni takes in a stray fox who turns out to be Robin.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He came to her in the dead of night, little paw scratching against the door of her bar. Roni had just closed after a long, tedious day of tending to rowdy patrons of a typical Friday night. She remembers the relief that poured from the depths of her chest as she finally slammed that bloody door shut for the night and locked it securely. Intent on heading upstairs to her minimalist apartment, eager to pass out on her squeaky old mattress, the hardworking bartender had just killed the lights when she suddenly heard a soft _scratch, scratch, scratch _come from the very direction of the door.

Heart lurching in her chest, and a faint sensation of cold trickling down her spine, Roni froze in the darkness. _Scratch, scratch, scratch. _For an area that wasn't always the safest, she knew that a potential robbery would not be out of the ordinary. Grabbing her trusty old bat, the bartender crept towards the door in silence. How strange for a robber to have come now, especially since he would've known that she was still up and about. But then again, one would never know.

_Step, step, step._

Roni drew in a breath, leaning herself up against where the wall ended, leaving open a small alcove for where the door was located. Craning her neck, she squinted into the dim light of the lamppost just outside. Nothing out of the ordinary… _Scratch-scratch-scratch. _The sound seemed far more urgent this time, prompting Roni to adjust her line of vision with a dip of her head in its direction. And there it was, the culprit of that ghastly sound. It paused the moment she laid eyes upon it, little claws digging into the wood of her freshly painted door.

It was a fox.

With its eyes wide like saucers, it sat curled up on the welcome mat, staring at her with a solemn, pleading, slightly frightened expression as it looked between the bartender and her bat.

"What the…" Roni breathed, slowly lowering the weapon and placing it upright against the wall. Hands up in a placating gesture, the bartender inched forward.

What was an animal like this doing here? As far as she knew, the nearest forest was miles from here. So how did this poor creature find itself lost in the heart of the city?

Shaking her head slowly, the bartender narrowed her brown eyes at the little ball of fluff. She was rather hesitant to open the door, in fear that it could be rabid and bite her. But the pained look in its eyes drew her to act otherwise, and she slowly unlocked the door.

"Hey, little guy," Roni whispered, "What are you doing here?"

The fox let out a plaintive yowl in reply, ducking its head in fear as she squatted down to its level.

"Shh," Roni was quick to soothe as it started letting out short little whimpers. "I'm not going to hurt you." With some trepidation herself, she extended an unsteady hand. But by the way the fox recoiled, shifting its head further from her reach, she knew that he wouldn't be a threat.

"Where's your family, huh?" Roni questioned still reaching for the fox who had begun to quiver ever so slightly. She persisted however, successful in finally laying a tender palm to the top of its head and feeling its prickly fur against her skin.

"See?" She breathed out a soft chuckle as the fox melted into her touch. She watched as it licked its lips and pushed at her hand, letting out a small sigh, perhaps one of relief.

"You're a curious thing, aren't ya?" The bartender crooned softly as she continued to run her hand over the creature's head in gentle strokes, "What do you want? Are you hungry?"

The fox seemed to perk up at her last question, peering up at her with its expressive gaze. Who knew an animal of the forest would appear so tame?

"Brrr it's cold," Roni commented, abruptly retracting her hand to wrap her arms around herself. She shivered slightly as a sudden gust of wind whooshed by. "Come on. Let's get you inside."

Reaching forward with both hands, she grabbed the fox around its middle, not missing the way it grew stiff to her touch. "I can't believe I'm doing this," the bartender murmured as she hoisted the little animal up and under her arm when she stood. Then, using her free arm, she shut and locked the door once more.

She flicked the lights back on, carrying the fox snugly on her hip into the middle of the bar before placing it down on the old wood floor. _Now what?_ Roni stared with a frown and her hands on her hips at the fox who'd promptly sat down, looking rather expectant. With a sigh, the bartender turned on her heel and headed around the counter to grab a bowl and fill it with water, supposing that would be a good place to start. The fox followed on her heel like a dog, trotting along, its nails clicking against the ground. Idly, the thought of how they would scratch up her floors flashed unbidden through Roni's mind.

"Here ya go," she said, placing down the bowl of freshly poured water from the fountain. She took a minute to watch with slight amusement as the fox immediately took to lapping at the cold refreshment. "I don't even know what you would eat… some kind of meat, I assume. Though, you can't get into my steak. I just got that fresh this morning." Roni sighed. "Well… I don't know, I guess I'll just—" She made a face. "Here I am talking to some wild animal at three in the morning. Is this _really_ what my sorry life has come to?"

Deciding it best to quit the yapping, for her own sanity, Roni set off in search for some scraps for her newfound friend while it remained occupied with the water. In just a few minutes, she returned with another bowl of leftover meat, fatty chunks that had been cut off from the main pieces, and a few handfuls of vegetable skins and whatnot. It was not the tastiest looking thing in the world. However, she did assume it would not make a difference to an apparent starving animal. The poor thing was thin, far too thin that she could feel its ribs poking so prominently through its skin when she'd picked it up before.

"Buon appetite," the bartender bid as she set the meal down next to the fox's water bowl. She stared intently at the animal as it eyed the food with a hint of suspicion. "Please eat…"

The fox swiveled its head, pinning her with an expression as if to say, "Are you sure about this?"

Roni crossed her arms, narrowing her tired eyes at the animal. "I know you want to," she coaxed, "Go ahead."

With a visible sigh, the fox turned back toward its food bowl, dipped its head, and began to eat. Roni let out a breath. After all of two seconds, the bowl was empty, and the fox peered at her again as if to ask for more, to which the bartender firmly shook her head.

"That's it, I'm afraid," she said before she was suddenly overcome with a wide, undignified yawn. "Will you let me go to bed now?"

Not having the heart to kick the poor animal back onto the streets, Roni grudgingly let the fox follow her up the stairs into her tiny apartment. There was barely enough space for the two of them in her bedroom, but she managed to create somewhat of a comfortable nest for the little guy with a few old blankets at the base of her bed.

"I don't know about you, but I'm pooped," Roni declared as she fell rather clumsily into her bed, clothes still on and everything. Lifting her head, she peered over the bedside at the fox sitting looking rather lonely in its little nest. It seemed to give her somewhat of a woeful stare, prompting the exhausted bartender to shake her head. "Don't even think about it," she warned.

The fox cocked its head, forlorn. It was almost a look enough to cave the woman but she was adamant that it not touch her bed, at least until she got it checked—

_Hold up._

Was she _really_ considering keeping it around? Part of her wanted to laugh maniacally at such a preposterous thought. But the other half, born of her heart's center, knew that perhaps the little curious thing needed her.

And so, their relationship started.

First thing the next morning, Roni sacrificed opening up early for a quick trip to the vet, braving the bewildered stares and hushed whispers to get her new buddy checked out. It turned out that the fox was clean of any disease or infection. Aside from being a little underweight, it was healthy as a horse—or well—never mind.

Upon returning back to the bar, the fox quickly became acquainted with its new home in full, trotting and sniffing about the space with utmost curiosity. Its wide eyes—a stunning sapphire blue that Roni had just noticed now when in daylight—took everything in with such great enthusiasm that it greatly amused the bartender, eliciting strange feelings of fondness and adoration.

Her patrons were surely in for a surprise, eyeing the suspicious creature wearily as it scampered about, following Roni and watching her every mood with rapt attention like a puppy. To any questions, and there were many, the bartender simply flashed the certificate of health and went on her way, surprisingly finding herself having not given a single damn about what they would think.

The fox was loyal, and unbelievably so. It stayed by Roni's side no matter where she went or what she did. Its devotion to studying her every movement, her mannerisms and behavior, were truly fascinating. And by week two, the bartender's loyal customers found the creature to be somewhat admirable in that regard, having learned to respectfully leave it alone to do its own thing: either following Roni around or taking breaks on the stairwell whilst watching the bar's happenings with a sleepy eye.

By week three, Victoria had shown up, threatening to call the Department of Health for Roni having such a filthy animal in her bar. But the bartender brushed the bully off, undeterred by the woman's unrelenting harassment about how she should do away with "_that_" immediately. But by then, Roni knew she could never do such a thing.

Surprised as she was to admit it, she knew that the fox became such a significant part of her life in offering her a soothing company that she never even realized she needed. It—_he_—became more than a simple pet. He was her friend, her confidant, and the only being that saw her as she truly was behind closed doors. He was the only one in front of whom she felt comfortable to be herself: bare and vulnerable, not always the strong, confidant woman and mother figure that everyone in Hyperion Heights believed her to be.

He saw her break down, he saw her cry in her cups of tea or glasses of liquor. He saw her hum sad little melodies while strumming her beaten-up guitar, his head resting on her thigh as he listened to such melancholic tunes. But then the fox also witnessed her let go of herself: laughing out loud to funny podcasts, crying big crocodile tears to silly romcoms, singing at the top of her lungs to Def Leppard, dancing half naked about her kitchen with wild uncombed brunette curls bouncing about. For every bit of it, he was there. A silent but powerful pillar of strength, noble in the way he would let her either cry into his fur when the days got too rough or prance by her side as she danced to the little joys in life.

Needless to say, he was everything to her. So when the time came for Roni to sell the bar, she'd been absolutely devastated at the fact that she may not be able to keep her precious best friend. Other apartments within her meager budget would not allow for pets, let alone a fox.

But then a saving grace happened. A little girl she'd loved, by the name of Lucy, defied her step-grandmother, the old witch Belfrey, in bringing a new stranger to the town, thus prompting Roni to change her mind and stand up to the bully once more. It was a significant win for the bartender, having known that the tyrannical woman had conveniently caught her at her lowest point and almost forced her to sell. But Roni rose above it all, and she knew that she owed much of it to her trusty fox friend.

But then things got weird.

Lucy started spouting nonsense about how Roni could be a completely different person. And then suddenly a picture showed up as some pretty scary evidence to prove. It knocked the bartender for a loop upon unlocking the revelation that the stranger—Henry was his name—could really be her son.

"What do you think of that?" She'd asked the fox that night as they both stared at the picture in her hand. "Do you really think I could be her, this… Evil Queen?" Roni may have done some regretful things in the past but certainly they wouldn't make her evil.

The fox pushed its nose at her hand, blinking up at her with wide blue eyes. "I know, I know," Roni sighed, petting it on its furry snout. "It's all crazy talk. You must be thinking I'm really losing it now." The fox licked at her fingers. And Roni heaved another large sigh. "I wish you could talk," she murmured, lowering her head to press her nose into its fur. "I really wish… Sometimes I feel like you aren't even a fox. Crazy, I know."

Roni exhaled loudly, lifting her head to gaze once more into its eyes. "I just… I wish I knew what you are thinking. You mean so much to me and I… I feel like I know you, _really_ know you—like we've somehow met before." She stared into the oceans in its eyes, pools of swirling blue whose depths were as endless as the starry night sky. She frowned, a sudden wave of familiarity, of recognition, washing over her. But she shook her head. "I'm really going crazy, I—"

Roni suddenly gasped as a paw stretched forward and pressed itself to her lips as if to shush her, the look in its eyes telling her so clearly that everything will be okay. "Oh God I love you," Roni burst, breaking down and leaning forward to press a fervent kiss to the top of the fox's head, her fingers entangled in its fur.

And then suddenly she saw things… many things.

The sparkle of green—the lion tattoo, the arrow—the fear, the pulsing heart—the trust, his soft blue eyes—the love, the touch of his lips—the passion, the strength of his embrace—the solace, the flash of light—the panic, the cry from her lips—the pain.

It all came rushing back in a rapid fire of light and color and emotion until _whoosh! _A blast of cold air and now, Regina remembers everything… _everything_.

She sits there breathless, her vision blurry with tears. She does not register anything but the weight of her memories until a soft touch to her cheek beckons her out of her trance. And when she looks up, Regina sees a pair of shining blue eyes before her, staring at her with a look she'd long missed.

And suddenly, it's as if time comes to a complete halt.

"Robin," Regina breathes, her voice shaking.

Robin smiles tenderly, his eyes wet with tears as he swipes his thumb over the apple of her cheek. "Hi." He speaks but one word before the brunette is throwing herself at him, nearly knocking them both from the couch where they sit.

"I missed you," Regina cries into his neck. He smells exactly the same, of pine—of forest.

"And I you," Robin returns, holding her tightly with a hand cradling the back of her head.

Their embrace lasts for minutes before Regina finally pulls back, though doesn't let go for fear that he may disappear again. With wide eyes, she looks him up and down, still in shock at his return.

"I thought you were gone," she whispers, voice breaking.

Robin shakes his head, a wider smile spreading across his lips as his eyes continue to sparkle beautifully. "Not a chance," he replies, "I'm with you always."

"You were the fox," Regina breathes, everything suddenly falling into place. "You were watching over me?"

Robin nods. "It took me a long time to find you," he admits, "And I hated playing the part. But I'm here now…" He wraps his arms around her tightly. "And this is true."

A small wet bubble of laughter erupts from Regina as she falls into his strong embrace once more, completely in awe at this third chance with which fate was so kind to present her. And she knows now that this will be permanent, that he's here to stay, because he never ever left. He will be with her and she with him, forever and always.


	2. A Day in the Life

**Hello everyone! So I've decided to turn the original entry written for OQPromptParty 2019 into a series because I feel like there's so much more I want to explore! **

**So here's an excerpt of Robin's life ****as a fox living ****with Roni from his point of view! Note that from now on, each entry for this series will be posted as chapters added on to this one. While there won't be a full on plot line, they'll all be loosely related to one another.**

**Thank you guys so much, feel free to let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

_I don't wanna touch you too much baby _

_'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy _

_I know you think that love is the way you make it _

_So I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it _

_No! _

"Love bites! Love bleeds! It's bringin' me to my knees!" sings Roni aloud.

Robin's head snaps up.

"Love lives! Love dies! It's no surprise!"

Grunting, he lets out a wide, undignified yawn in protest. Leave it to the spirited bartender to yet again inadvertently, but no less severely, startle and yank her companion back from the very brink of sleep.

"I'm sorry, buddy," Roni coos upon taking notice of the disgruntled fox. Reaching over from where she sits, she turns the music down just a hair before standing and padding over to where Robin lies curled up on the worn-out futon. With an apologetic smile, she administers a few conciliatory pats to his head.

Even though they're somewhat mollifying, Robin still eyes her with a withering stare. But could the brunette really blame him? After all, he has taken the form of a primarily nocturnal animal. And as much as Robin does enjoy his soulmate's adorable off-key renditions of Def Leppard, it's a bright and sunny mid-Saturday morning and he was quite content with the prospect of catching a few z's before opening hour at noon.

Nonetheless, this really minor disruption, which now has him wide awake, does give way for Robin to further partake in his utmost favorite activity. That is, watching Roni.

She's a peculiar character to study, sporting a relaxed and easygoing demeanor that's far from the uptight, well-ordered mayor Robin had come to know and love. Free is the word he would use to describe her now. And in many ways, it's like a breath of fresh air seeing her act as if she hasn't a care in the world, strutting about her day in a cool and confident, unapologetic, manner.

That's not to say Roni still doesn't carry the weight of the pain from a past wrought with heartache. Much like his Regina, there is still a darkness—a sadness—that's ever-present in the depths of her heart. But unlike the mayor who'd constantly struggled with the burden of her own inner turmoil, all the while displaying her anxieties far less subtly than she'd probably hoped, this version of her has seen the hardships and has learned far more easily to cope with, accept, and finally move past them. Roni sees the pain in her past as merely a lesson from which she can learn and grow.

This refusal to allow such darkness to swallow her whole or let it define her is one of the many reasons why Robin finds this version of Regina so fascinating. It's because he is absolutely certain that, deep down, Regina does carry that part of her alternate bartender persona—that little bit of strength which flickers like a lone candle in the dark. After all, Regina and Roni are one and the same. Only it is Roni's character which fully brings out that specific inner strength that Robin knows Regina had been yearning to find within herself all those years. And as awful as this curse may seem, (he cannot ignore the fact that this is all caused by something far more sinister), Robin hopes that when Roni does wake, and his Regina returns, she'll keep a piece of that strength with her and not bury it once more.

And the same goes for her currently blissful attitude. Robin quite likes watching Roni sashay about her small apartment, hips swinging and head bobbing as she brews a second cup of coffee at the kitchen countertop. She looks stunning with her hair still tousled from sleep, face free of makeup, and wearing nothing but a thin gray tank top and a pair of black lace panties.

Robin watches her eyes slip closed as she takes the first sip from her freshly poured _I Heart Seattle_ mug. He can just see the way the warm liquid slides past her lips, coursing a fresh bout of energy through her system like a wave of electricity.

"Mm, that's good," Roni moans into her cup as she takes another sip. Unruly curls bounce about her forehead and cheeks as she continues to move her head with the music.

As a previous lover of jazz and classic rock, Robin isn't quite so sure how or why this cursed version of Regina's love for hard rock and heavy metal came into play. But he absolutely adores the bubbly effect it has on her.

"Hope you don't mind me playing this again," Roni says just as the song begins to fade away. She hops on over to her vintage record player—one of her most prized possessions aside from the guitar—and moves back the needle on the vinyl. "You know I just love it so much."

She stares wistfully at the rotating disk, prompting Robin to jump down from the couch. He trots over to her side, raising his head to nudge his nose at Roni's hand as it hangs. With a tender smile, the brunette stoops down to run her palm over Robin's head, down the back of his neck, and along the length of his spine. Even in his current form, her touch is like magic. By way of those long delicate fingers caressing through his thick fur, Robin can still feel the spirit of his Regina, as Roni would do so in the same manner Regina did when she'd stroke his stubble.

It's the words of the song that get her each time, turning the bartender into a bit of a sentimental mess (as she would say) should she listen to them too closely. And Robin understands. So many times in her cursed past, the chance for love had craftily and quite cruelly evaded Roni; the most significant being the local adoption agency's rejection to her becoming a mother at the very last moment. Thus, the chance of opening herself up to any possibility of any kind of love was indeed low, despite the fact that she'd moved on. Robin was lucky to find her when he did, knowing that his presence would help her to open up again and allow herself to make a deeper connection with another being without the fear of it all being taken away. Talk about déjà vu.

_If you've got love in your sights,_

_Watch out, love bites_

"So you know how I've been thinking of getting a tattoo?" Roni suddenly remarks, straightening herself up to stand. She grabs her mug, carrying it into the bedroom.

Robin follows at her heels, ears pricked at the mentioning of a tattoo. This isn't the first time, however. Ever since he began living with her, the bartender has been constantly raving about how she'd always wanted to get one but neither had the time nor the money to do so. More than a handful of times, he'd been privy to a few sketches she'd create from her small drawing pad, which she'd show to him with all the eagerness of a child showing off her prized artwork.

"I really liked the apple or the feather I'd drawn the other day, but I feel like they're missing something," Roni contemplates, "In the back of my mind, I knew I've always wanted a quote of some kind—you know—something meaningful." She grabs a pair of dark jeans, the ones with the holes in the knees, and slips them on. "And I feel really stupid for not realizing it earlier, 'cause I listen to this song all the time…"

Robin refrains from rolling his eyes. It's all in good nature of course. Lord knows how often she's had this specific song on repeat, so much so that it drives even Robin to the edge, as he'd find himself contemplating ways to beg for mercy in his fox-y form.

Pensively, Roni glances up at her Def Leppard poster, tastefully framed, hanging above her bed. It makes up most—if not all—of the decor in this tiny cubicle of space. As if solidifying this apparent new idea, she gives a quick nod to herself before turning back to her dresser to finish getting ready.

It's a half hour before opening time when Roni descends the back stairwell into the bowls of the bar. It had taken Robin some time to master them at first, especially when going down, as they are quite steep. But after it being a good month and a half passed, he now stealthily leaps from step to step with little to no issue, eager to see what today holds.

After faithfully following the bartender out to the front, Robin seats himself on the spiral stairwell adjacent from the bar area, as per usual, to observe the daily opening routine.

Within a few minutes, the chairs are down, alcohol and mixers are freshly stocked, kegs and ice bins are full, bar top is sanitized, all the while _95.7 Classic Hits _croons softly in the background.

Quarter of twelve and the cook is in the kitchen, prepping for the lunchtime rush. And the rest of the waitstaff has finished arriving, all working hard to assist Roni with opening duties. They're a spritely group of four college-aged girls, all chattering away and bouncing about the place as they ready themselves for the busy afternoon shift. (Though come nighttime, things will really get hectic.) Robin's blue eyes wander about, watching in particular as Roni interacts with each waitress, very motherly in both tone and demeanor. If foxes could smile endearingly, he certainly would be doing so. For the entire scene elicits a pride that blooms warmly from within his chest.

The afternoon starts off without a hitch. Customers meander in, filling the place a little more, a little more, just enough that there's a substantial amount of work to be done but not enough for it to be overwhelming. Robin has decided to remain people-watching where he is at his perch on the staircase, his eyes lazily wandering from person to person—whomever catches his interest.

A family of four sits in the restaurant area. Two astute parents struggle to clean off two smaller squirming bodies whose hands, arms, and faces bear far more ketchup than the fries that lay strewn across the plates and spilled over the edges. Robin watches amusedly as Roni waltzes up to the messy table. With a smirk and a knowing glint in her eye, she drops off an extra load of napkins with one hand while delicately balancing a tray of drinks on the palm of the other.

Upon dropping off said drinks, Roni returns to her position at the bar just in time to serve up a quick scotch on the rocks to a pair of thirty-something year old men who appear quite taken with the game that plays quietly on the television mounted high above the bar.

And then there's the same old gentleman taking up residence in the same old spot in the corner booth by the window. He always orders a tuna melt and an ale or two to wash it down. He keeps to himself mostly, quietly reading the paper unless when speaking with Roni. Robin has come to learn that the bartender seems to have struck up quite the relationship with that particular man. He's probably the most talked about when it comes to Roni discussing her patrons. She speaks about him like one would a beloved grandfather. Robin remembers a few nights when she'd lie on the sofa with a beer in hand, recounting a few of the heroic war stories that the man had told her. It apparently had taken the old veteran a while to open up to Roni and tell her about his past. But the bartender has this undeniable warmth to her, just this ability to effortlessly make even the toughest of hearts crack open at their own behest. In fact, it's fascinating to watch Roni work this particular magic of hers, especially given the knowledge that the real Regina would never appear to be as sociable as she. That's just another side to his soulmate that this curse has unlocked, another side that Robin hopes will stay.

He watches her now, conversing with the old veteran with her eyes wide with intrigue, completely enraptured with every word he has to say. Their conversation goes on for a good ten minutes until duty calls and Roni is pulled away, back into the ever-growing hustle and bustle of her bar.

By around two o'clock, the lunch rush has just about died out, giving Roni a short opportunity to relax. Robin takes the liberty to stretch his legs, his chops widening again into an impressive yawn. He descends the stairs, nails making a small cacophony of sound as he lands gracefully onto the hard wood floor. Tail swishing about, he pads around the bar area to where his water bowl lies nestled under the counter. It's what he hates most about being trapped in this form, having to drink and eat from practically the ground like—well—an animal. The only silver lining regarding the matter is the fact that Roni would never go further than a simple bowl in unintentionally acknowledging his unfortunate circumstance. To her, he is her best friend, a far more prestigious title than that of a pet.

Robin softens as he continues to lick at the cool water. Without even looking, he knows the touch of Roni's hand as it slides once more down his spine. He pauses a moment to relish the feeling, looking over his shoulder and up into a pair of glittering brown eyes. Roni smiles at him, scratching her fingers in his thick coat with one hand whilst nursing a shot of vodka in the other.

"Concerning yourself with the vermin again aren't we, Roni?" A cold voice sours their sweet moment. And the fur on the back of Robin's neck immediately stands straight on end.

The light in the bartender's eyes dims as she struggles to contain her instant irritation. Her hand lifts from Robin's back as she heaves a large sigh, begrudgingly coming to stand and face the sole bane of her existence.

"And drinking on the job," the drawling voice continues, "I'll have you know that can't be considered good form."

Roni rolls her eyes, stepping around Robin to grab a clean dishtowel from underneath the counter with her free hand. "And I'll have you know that barging in and telling me what to do in my own bar can't be considered good form either," she shoots back.

"You know I'm only looking out for you. I want the best for you, like any good patron would, especially given this difficult time."

"What do you want, Victoria?" Roni groans tiredly. She throws back the shot of vodka, ignoring the older woman's blatant sneer at the act.

Victoria Belfrey tilts her head, adjusting the thin leather strap of her shiny red designer purse over her shoulder. "Can't I stop in and say hi?"

Roni grabs a spray bottle, holding it in her hand a bit more tightly than necessary. "You never just 'stop in and say hi'. There's always a second motive with you. So what are you here for? Save us both the trouble and just spit it out."

"No need to be testy, Roni, I'm simply passing by, seeing how you're faring." Victoria follows behind the bartender, hazel eyes trained on the brunette's back as she begins to spritz and wipe down the bar top.

"You're referring to my 'situation' as you'd call it," Roni clarifies. Turning back around towards Victoria, she leans an elbow onto her newly wiped countertop. The rag dangles from her fingertips. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm doing just fine."

"Mmm," Belfrey tuts, "Denial is unbecoming of you. How much longer are you going to pretend that you're not on a downward spiral towards bankruptcy?"

Visibly, the bartender grits her teeth. She steals a quick glance around, thankful that there's no one directly in range of overhearing the details of this delicate topic of conversation. "That's none of your business."

"Well it is, if I know that myself, by way of Belfrey Developments of course, can help. You are aware of that…"

Frustrated, the brunette lifts a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. "I know that because you won't shut up about it. I'm not selling you my bar!" Roni sighs, dropping her hand and shaking her head of further impending aggravation. "…At least not unless I absolutely have to."

"You and I know very well that if you keep letting these bills pile up, you're only digging yourself a deeper hole. And how exactly are you planning to recover? Few will take interest in some dark, vintage, hipster dive bar. People need something sleeker, more modern—maybe even something upscale that'll attract more elite clientele. If you start catering towards these types of people, perhaps you'll even be able to save this dump of a place on your own."

"I don't think so. I like my place because it's unique. It has character, something that you clearly don't know anything about." Roni shakes her head again, gaze firm and unyielding. "People come here to relax, enjoy a drink, and have fun. I've no interest in business talk, people flashing their money and demanding the most expensive wine. That's not me. I like my bar because it doesn't care about status or any of that boring superficial stuff. There's a real community formed here of humble people, and I want to keep it that way as long as I can."

The CEO shrugs, undeterred by Roni's impassioned speech as she smooths a hand over her honey-dyed bob. "Regardless, dear, your numbers are dwindling." Idly, she runs a long red nail across the edge of the counter before settling her eyes on the tip jar standing just a few inches away. "Perhaps putting that money to good use would help you out of this rut you've found yourself in."

Roni bristles immediately. "That money is my money," she says, "And my money _only_."

"But wouldn't you rather put it towards something more useful, something that would help save your bar rather than some tasteless tattoo that would only serve to make you look… uncultured? Well I can't say it would be too far of a leap from where you stand now, given you still have _that _hanging about." Victoria points an accusatory finger towards Robin. "Now I can definitely tell you as fact that this dirty animal will most certainly not help your chances in gaining more customers."

The fox digs his claws into the floor, forcing himself to stay put from where he's currently watching this entire interaction from around the counter's corner. In so many ways, this woman reminds him of Regina's own mother, Cora. The overall criticism: the looks of disdain, the contempt in her voice, that patronizing tone and way of speech. It's clear that Belfrey sees Roni as no better than the dirt off the bottom of her Jimmy Choos. In reality, the irony is appalling. Nonetheless, it's frustrating watching his beloved Regina have to deal with, yet again, another Cora-like figure in her life.

"Don't you even talk about him," the bartender is quick to apprehend. "He is far more gracious than you will ever be." Slinging the rag over her shoulder, Roni brushes past the older woman. "You're really trying my patience today, Victoria. And for your information, what I do with my money is my business. And God forbid my business includes doing something for myself, for once."

"If you say so. Just don't lose sight of what's important."

It's at this statement that the bartender stops her route heading back behind the counter. Placing her hands on her hips, she swivels on the heel of her ankle boots and clunks her way back towards the stern-faced CEO. "I'm a big girl, Victoria. I'm well aware of what's important." Roni's eyes are dark and dangerous, the slightest bit of Robin's own Regina shining through. "I don't need you reminding me of how I should live my life. I know you're doing this just to make me feel bad about my choices, bad enough to surrender and give you my bar. But it's not going to work." The bartender shakes her head. "Not today. So why don't you take a hike?"

Belfrey shakes her head, pursing her bright red lips. "Stubborn as ever. It'll be your downfall." She lets out an airy sigh whilst shifting her purse from one shoulder to the other. Her heels click as she struts towards the exit. "You better watch yourself, Roni," she calls over her shoulder, "Soon you'll realize that you will need me. It's only a matter of time. If you continue to refuse, you will regret it."

"Mm, doubtful," Roni calls back with that ever-present air of confidence, the corners of her lips slowly turning upward. "Regret's not really my thing." Rounding the bar's corner, Roni tosses down the dirty cloth and grabs her discarded empty shot glass. She pours herself another drink. And before Victoria even shuts the door, the liquor is blazing down her throat.

Heart overflowing with adoration, Robin trots over to Roni. Placing himself at her feet, he curls his bushy tail around her ankles. The bartender chuckles softly, grinning as she bends over to give the top of his head a quick caress before gently extracting her legs from his tail's embrace.

Despite Belfrey's inopportune visit, it doesn't take long for Roni to return to her previously cheerful mood. With a woman as superficial as that opulent CEO, it's fairly easy for the brunette to allow her condescending remarks to wash over like water off a duck's feathers. Robin, on the other hand, finds himself not quite so forgiving. But that's just how he is. Even in this form, he's surely not at all quick to dismiss any of those who would dare manipulate and degrade his soulmate. It's just frustrating that taking a chunk out of the leg of that arrogant woman isn't an option. The bitch would sue right then and there, and Roni would definitely lose her bar. But oh, how he wants to.

It's to another chime that Robin is pulled out from under his less-than-honorable thoughts. Ears pricking up again, he peeks his head around the bar just in time to see a girl, about ten years of age, skipping through the door. She wears a bright smile. Her dark hair, held back by a thin headband, bounces over her shoulders.

"Hey, Roni!" She sings as she helps herself to a seat at the bar's countertop.

The bartender's eyes narrow at her, though a gentle smirk plays on her lips. "Lucy, you know you're not supposed to be up here," she chastises, "I'm trying to be on my best behavior and that would include doing my best to not have my liquor license revoked."

Another woman's laugh rings out from behind a grinning Lucy, and Robin sees another brunette saunter up to the pair. She and the young girl are both a spitting image of one another with their long locks and beautifully tanned skin. "You'll have to excuse Lucy. I keep telling her, but as usual, she never listens."

Roni chuckles as she gives an endearing roll of her eyes. "Nice to see you two drop by today," she greets, "Though aren't you working, Jacinda?"

Jacinda shakes her head. "Boss let me have the afternoon off. So, I figured we'd stop in and see how you're doing."

"Well, I'm certainly not complaining. Can I get you anything to drink?"

Lucy perks up in her seat. "Strawberry milk like usual, please?"

Jacinda laughs. "Just any beer will do, thanks."

Roni nods, hopping right into action.

"So how are you doing? I saw Victoria headed from your direction. I can't imagine she's up to any good."

"Yeah, well. As usual, she has a way of putting a damper on things." Roni shrugs, placing down both drinks. "But really, nothing to be worried about."

"Are you sure?" Jacinda asks, "There's talk around town that—"

"I know." The bartender inhales. "I know." Hands on the counter, she leans her weight forward. "Money's tight, yes. But I'm fine—overworked and underpaid—but still fine. I'm making it work."

"Glad to hear it," the other brunette responds with a gentle smile, "I'd hate to see this place fall into the hands of someone like Belfrey. She'll ruin it."

"Well, I'll do everything in my power to keep it from happening," Roni asserts, glancing about the space, "It's my home. _Our _home." She looks at Robin who now remains seated by Lucy's barstool, enjoying a nice rub to the head.

Jacinda follows Roni's line of vision, lips quirking upward. "I see your friend here is loyal as always. I'm always so amazed by how docile he is."

Roni chuckles, bending down to join Lucy in giving Robin even more attention. The animal in him soaks it right up like a sponge. "Sometimes it's hard to even believe that he is what he is. I mean, he's just so… human. His eyes—sometimes I feel like he looks right into me."

Jacinda shrugs. "I guess animals do have a way of doing that, especially with ones they care about. You did save him after all."

Roni's smile is wistful. She shakes her head, eyes gentle. "It's much more than that," she whispers.

"He's so soft," Lucy gushes, "And he doesn't even smell."

"He does to me." Roni's grin widens. "Even after all this time, he still smells like forest."

Robin cocks his head at the bartender, flopping over an ear. Go figure. Roni giggles, _giggles_, as her hand moves to give him a nice scratch behind said ear.

"And something tells me you don't mind one bit," Jacinda remarks good-naturedly.

Roni tilts her head and shrugs a shoulder. "I can live with it," she muses, using Robin's sturdy shoulders to push herself back up to stand.

Jacinda chuckles. "Well, I guess we best be going. Wouldn't want to hold you up." Placing down her drink, she twists to hunt for some cash.

"Oh, please, drinks are on the house." Roni informs quickly. She lays a hand on the woman's arm, smiling warmly. She knows times are tough also for the hardworking single mother.

"No, no. I insist," Jacinda protests, whipping out a ten from her back pocket. "If anything let it go towards your tattoo."

Roni's brow lifts as the brunette gives a conspiratorial wink. "I really should stop telling my customers about these endeavors. Way too many people know about it now that it's just becoming embarrassing."

Jacinda grins. "I don't recall you ever worrying about what other people think."

As Roni's eyes lower, Robin can't help but feel that despite her valiant attempts to brush it off, Victoria's words still linger with a bad taste. "I know, I just—"

"Roni, you know there's nothing wrong with doing whatever makes you happy. You deserve it."

The bartender sighs, shaking her head. "I know. That's what I keep saying to myself."

Robin watches as a small mischievous smirk finds its way onto the other woman's lips. "You know, that could also mean getting yourself back out there. It's been, what? How long?"

Roni rolls her eyes. "You know I'm not interested in anything serious," she states with a dismissive wave of her hand, "Things just get far too messy, far too quickly. I don't have time and it's not worth it."

"Well, you never know. Each time's different." Jacinda shrugs. "And you're quite the catch. Any man would be lucky to have you."

There's a certain pulse in Robin's heart that radiates a dull ache in his chest. The selfish part of him doesn't want his soulmate seeking out potential partners, despite the fact that it could make her happier. It frustrates him to no end that he's so close to his beloved Regina, yet so far. But the more honorable side argues to simply let it be. If he's to believe in anything, that would be fate and destiny. Surely he's here for a reason, so let the cards call where they may. And things will hopefully work out in the end.

Breathing out a soft laugh, Roni shakes her head. "I'd just rather worry about getting a tattoo for now. You can't argue they're much easier than a boyfriend."

Laughing along, Jacinda lays a hand on her shoulder. "Then I can't wait to see the finished product." Her brown eyes sparkle with mirth.

"You'll be the first," Roni promises with a nod, her eyes shining with a depth of emotion that Robin is quick in identifying as the look she gives all those who matter most to her, including himself.

Beaming, Jacinda then ushers Lucy off the chair, ready to take their leave so that Roni can return to work. But it's as Lucy takes three steps towards the door that the bartender is calling her back.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Roni questions. With her brow raised, she holds up a small hardcover book. It's beige in color, its cover bearing the image of a single apple tree at the center of an ornate picture frame. Tilting her head, the brunette reads the title, "_Once Upon a Time_. Sounds interesting."

"I haven't started it yet," Lucy says, taking the book from Roni's hands. She hugs it close to her chest. "It's by my favorite author. Henry Mills."

Robin freezes at the name, ears swiveling.

"Henry," Roni repeats as she stands above him, "Can't say I've heard of him."

"He's really good. This is his best-seller, so I think it's gonna be really special."

Roni chuckles softly, patting the girl on her back. "I'm sure it will be," she replies, "Now go. Your mom's waiting."

Lucy grins, giving the bartender a quick half-hug around the waist with one arm, book wrapped tightly in the other, before running off to where Jacinda waits by the door.

Robin follows the pair's exit with his eyes before staring off into space. At Henry's mentioning, a little flicker of hope bursts to life deep in his chest as his heart begins to pound. He knew he smelled something in the air—and it's not the heightened senses brought on by the form that he takes.

Robin never lived it the first time around. But he'd heard the story of a young Henry and the infamous _Once Upon a Time_ storybook, the same one from which that enigmatic _Page 23_ originated from. He remembers the book's secrets, the power it holds when it falls into the hands of the right people. Lucy had always shown herself to be curious and imaginative, whimsical in thought…

Robin can't be sure, but he's smart enough to know that certain history does seem to have a funny way of repeating itself. Times are due to change. And he can't help but feel that he'd just witnessed the very start.


	3. Fire in My Hands

**Hi everyone! Here with another addition to my _The Fox and the Bartender_ verse.**

**Cursed Roni dreams of a past that she does not know.**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

"_You're not taking him anywhere!"_

_The fury lets out a fearsome screech that curdles Regina's blood. Adrenaline courses through the former queen, awakening every nerve in her body, which vibrates with the power of her magic that manifests into sparks that crackle and pop at her fingertips._

_Her mind is on one thing, and one thing only. Robin's limp form lays crumpled on the ground behind her, and Regina is not about to let this creature take him from her again. The surface of her palms heat as she cups a hand, effortlessly producing a blazing fireball that's hurdled through space towards the vile beast._

_But she should know that a single blow of magic wouldn't deter this otherworldly fiend. She misses entirely as the thing's supernatural reflexes enable it to dodge to the side at the very last second. And before Regina knows it, she is swooped off her feet, flying sideways into a nearby tree._

_Pain shoots down her spine as her ribcage rattles upon impact. But the former queen is back on her feet in a flash, having suppressed the burning agony in her now close to shaking body. Mentally, it only strengthens her resolve in this fight. Regina cups both hands this time, calling forth her magic to summon an impressive display of heat and flame that erupts from her palms once more. This ball of fire renders so large that it licks her cheeks and nose, almost obstructing her view of the deadly demon that circles Robin like a predator eyeing its prey._

"_So, you want to do this the hard way?" Regina taunts with a growl, her voice deep, husky, menacing. _

_The fury turns, piercing her with its glowing red eyes. _

"_Good. Because I love the hard way!"_

Her high-pitched cry jolts Robin straight up onto all fours. Heart pounding in his chest, he swivels his ears towards the noise, following the sound to find Roni upright in bed—taking in large gasps of air. Her mouth hangs open. And with the help of his night vision and the moon's pale light that streams in through the blinds, Robin can see the look of horror written clear as day over her blanched features.

Voice unsteady, Roni whispers a shaking "holy fuck" under her breath as her hands visibly tremble before her. She turns them over, fingers flexing tenderly despite the tremors as if she's experiencing the mother of all pins and needles in her palms and over the length of her digits.

"Fuck," Roni repeats, her eyes slipping closed. She takes a deep breath, the action strained as if she is forcing herself to do so—forcing herself to calm down. Hand lifting, the brunette runs her fingers through her knotted ringlets.

It takes a few moments before her breathing starts to even and her chest ceases to heave. Yet, as her eyes open again, Robin can still see the distress that swirls within those shining dark orbs.

Slowly, Roni takes a look around, reorienting herself in both time and place. Robin waits patiently by her bedside, intent on not yet moving from his position, lest he inadvertently startle her even more in this frazzled state. It doesn't take long for her wandering gaze to settle upon his form that stands silently watching her from the shadows below. Only then does the fox let out a small whine to let her know that he's here and that she's safe.

With his ears pricked and tail lifted, Robin is alert to his soulmate's every emotion. It's no myth that animals can smell fear. And tonight is no exception. Robin can just feel the sentiment radiating from his soulmate. It gives the air a rather distinct smell.

Robin whines again, lifting a paw up as if to start forward, his body streamlined. It's his way of asking for permission, to which Roni obliges with a more softened look in her eye and a pat to the mattress beside her. The fox jumps, springing from his hind legs, up and over the edge of the bed to land softly amidst the entangled sheets.

While Robin wishes nothing more than to take Roni into his arms and kiss away this uneasiness, he knows that given his present circumstance, he'll just have to make do. So he takes to nuzzling her neck, pressing his cold nose against her heated skin, all the while breathing in her delicate scent. Another whine and his tongue darts out, placing a little kiss below her ear. His tactics work as Roni melts into his affections, her hand lying to rest securely on his back, fingers softly scratching between his shoulder blades.

With the adrenaline having worn off, Robin feels the brunette begin to shiver against him. So he shifts from her grasp just slightly to entrap a swath of sheets between his teeth, pulling them up and over her torso. As he does so, Roni sinks down under the covers. She pulls him with her, turning the fox so that his back presses against her front as she lies on her side. Head resting behind the nape of his neck, her hand remains draped over Robin's lithe form.

"I've never dreamt of anything like it." Roni's voice is quiet. Her first words spoken, barely audible over their timed breaths.

One of Robin's ears swivels as far back as he can allow, angled so that he can hear her properly.

"I was angry… so angry. I've never felt that way before, in my whole life. It just felt so… dark, like it consumed me. But it was also empowering. I felt… strong."

Needing to read the expression that matches with her words, Robin shifts, propping himself up onto his stomach, front legs paralleled before him as he lifts his head and stares at Roni's big brown eyes. In them, he can see that all too familiar panic and confusion—that same look his Regina would have each time she'd suffer from yet another night terror. Yet this time, the reason is entirely different. As unpleasant as they were, the real Regina knew those feelings. In a way, she was used to dealing with them, and the darkness that came with it. But now, her cursed persona had not been privy to something so powerful, awoken by a simple dream of the past—a past she does not remember.

"I… I was protecting someone," Roni continues to recount. "I remember a man lying there, limp and helpless. And I was afraid. So afraid." She shakes her head. "He must've meant a lot to me, but I don't even know his name. I've never seen him before in my life. How can this be?"

As the brunette searches his eyes, completely unaware that the answer is staring straight back at her, Robin lets out a pained whimper. Like glass, his heart cracks with an undeniable agony that rips through his chest at the realization that Roni was dreaming about him. Yet, she cannot make the connection. Not only that, but this resurfacing of her past and who she truly is, is brought on by a dream connected to him—her soulmate. That thought alone triggers the release of a bout of overwhelming emotion, which flows like a torrent inside.

"What on earth could this all possibly mean?" Roni breathes, shifting up onto her elbow. "I know it was a dream, but it just felt so _real_. Like I was actually so pissed, like I was actually fighting something to protect someone I love, like I… oh God…" The brunette's eyes widen, and she brings forward a trembling hand. Holding it between the both of them, she turns it over, flexing her fingers once more into a cupped position.

Robin's heart beats a little quicker, certain of what she's to say next.

"There was fire, literally fire… in my hands." Roni shakes her head. "It felt so hot. But it didn't burn… why didn't my hands burn?!"

Heart aching for his trapped soulmate, Robin pushes his nose against her hand, yearning that the action is enough in telling her that everything will be okay. He knows she doesn't understand any of this now, but he is absolutely certain that she will, perhaps in the not so distant future.

Whatever this dream is, is a definite sign. On a subconscious level, something is happening. Could Roni really be remembering who she truly is, her life before the curse? Is his Regina locked inside of her starting to push her way through, and Roni just doesn't know it yet? Is his soulmate finally starting to remember him? Robin thinks back to a few days ago when Lucy spoke of Henry Mills' book. Is the curse finally starting to weaken?

"God, I must sound like a lunatic," Roni groans, collapsing onto her back.

Robin watches sadly as she slaps an arm over her eyes. Glancing at the bedside clock, he reads the time. It's four in the morning, not the best time to rationalize one's way through what certainly could be seen as a ludicrous dream. In truth, Robin hopes that she won't dwell too much on it. While he does wish for this curse to break, he's not so sure he can bear watching his beloved Regina begin to rediscover the pain of her past—even if it does include him in it.

Robin observes quietly the way Roni's chest rises and falls. Thankfully, she has gone still. And although her eyes remain covered by her elbow, the telltale heaviness of Roni's breathing gives off the impression that she has fallen back to sleep.

So upon letting out a heavy sigh, Robin shimmies on his forelegs, pressing himself right up against his soulmate's side. Lying his head down onto her chest, he closes his eyes, allowing himself to slip off to what he hopes will be a much more peaceful sleep for the both of them.


End file.
